Diagon Alley Singing Contest
by Madam Lex
Summary: Diagon Alley holds a singing contest for Hogwarts students and their parents in light of Voldemort's reappearance.OOtP Spoilers!
1. The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER UNO:  
  
THE ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
"Students, quiet down please!" The students instantly quieted. It amazed most people how the old headmaster could quiet a room even at his ripe old age.  
  
"Thank You! As you know, Voldemort," several students and teachers winced at this, "is back. The Leaky Cauldron has allowed Hogwarts to hold a singing contest in the premises. The contest will take place on July 31st, a month before school starts. Your parents are welcomed, too. Please join us there."  
  
The Great Hall was full of talk about the contest. The term would end in a week, so students decided to keep their acts secret and surprise their friends on the 31st.  
  
"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Ron asked while they were walking out of the Great Hall a half~hour later.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. I already told you in the Hall that I wasn't going to tell anyone. Now, sod off!"  
  
Ron luckily left it at that and the term ended without a hitch. Suspiciously though, considering groups of students of about two or three from each House discussing with students of other Houses. Ron wondered what would happen to his school on Harry Potter's birthday. 


	2. Arthur's Act

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER DOS:  
  
ARTHUR'S ACT  
  
The summer that year came and left quickly. The contest was in two days and Ron had heard from nobody the entire time he had been at the Burrow. He was beginning to wonder if he even had any friends, or if the people he thought were friends were just holographs.  
  
Even his family was practicing for the contest. Ginny could be seen going into her room and locking the door and then placing a Silencing Charm on it.  
  
The twins, when they were at home, would go to their shed in the back and start singing, but Ron, not wanting to listen to them, didn't even bother TRYING to listen.  
  
Ron's dad could frequently be heard humming a tune as if trying to get the beats right. Molly, Ron's mum, would often ask Arthur, his dad, what he was singing, like Ron himself had done to Hermione last June.  
  
Those two days went by in a flash, and the day of the contest dawned bright and early. Arthur and Molly looked more excited than usual and ushered everyone to hurry up and meet around the fireplace. When they did, Molly practically shoved Ron into the fireplace and gave him the Floo Powder. Ginny went next, followed by Arthur, and finally Mrs. Weasley. They were in the Leaky Cauldron and it was packed.  
  
"Umm. . . Honey? I have to go. . . do something," Mr. Weasley stammered to his wife. With that, he rushed off into the throng of people.  
  
"Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would say Dad is lying."  
  
"Wel. . ."  
  
"LADIES, GENTLEMAN, AND STUDENTS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL DIAGON ALLEY SINGING CONTEST! AS YOU ALL KNOW, THIS WAS OPEN TO STUDENTS AND PARENTS ALIKE. HOWEVER, ONLY THREE ACTS NOT STUDENTS OR FORMER STUDENTS! OUR FIRST ACT IS MR. ARTHUR WEASLEY, SINGING 'ONE HOT MAMA' BY TRACE ADKINS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR MR. WEASLEY!" the announcer finally stopped talking and Molly said, "Yes, he was lying. Or at least not telling the full truth. Let's get a good view. Did any one of you get the name of the song?" Both kids shook their heads 'no' but were trying very hard not to crack up.  
  
*You're doing all you can*  
  
*To get in them ol' jeans*  
  
*You want that body back*  
  
*You had at seventeen*  
  
*Well, baby don't be down*  
  
*Don't you worry 'bout a thing*  
  
*'Cause the way you fill 'em out*  
  
*Hey, that's alright with me*  
  
*I don't want the girl you used to be*  
  
*And if you ain't noticed*  
  
*The kids are fast asleep!*  
  
Molly realized who he was talking about and could hear the students cheering for the balding red~head. Her face began the Famous Weasley Blush.  
  
*And you're one hot mama*  
  
The cheers deafened her. She could also hear several catcalls from the audience.  
  
*You turn me on*  
  
*Let's turn it up*  
  
*And turn this room into a sauna*  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
*Oh, what do you say babe?*  
  
*Do you wanna?*  
  
*Well, I know sometimes you think*  
  
*That all you really are*  
  
*Is the woman with the kids*  
  
*And the groceries in the car*  
  
*And you worry about your hips*  
  
*And you worry about your age*  
  
*Even while I'm trying to catch*  
  
*The breath you take away*  
  
*Oh, and believe me you still do*  
  
*And baby all I see, when I look at you is. . .*  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
Again, the cheers deafened her.  
  
*You turn me on*  
  
*Let's turn it up*  
  
*And turn this room into a sauna*  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
*Oh, what do you say babe?*  
  
*Do you wanna?*  
  
*Can't imagine me lovin' someone else*  
  
*I'm a lucky man*  
  
*I think Daddy's got himself. . .*  
  
Anyone who was walking outside might have thought there was an explosion, and there was. At the last part, EVERYONE was on their feet, cheering for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
*You turn me on*  
  
*Let's turn it up*  
  
*And turn this room into a sauna*  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
*Well, what do you say babe?*  
  
*Oh now, what do you say babe?*  
  
*Do you wanna?*  
  
*One hot mama*  
  
*Let's turn this room into a sauna*  
  
The song ended and the crowd was still on their feet. Mr. Weasley walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was standing and gave her a kiss. The crowd catcalled, cheered, hooted, and wolf~whistled.  
  
"WELL LADIES AND GENTS, THAT IS GOING TO BE ONE TOUGH ACT TO FOLLOW! THANK YOU ! AND NEXT UP IS PANSY PARKINSON SINGING 'DON'T LET ME GET ME' BY PINK!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
I hope you like it! That was fun, and I could just see what Mrs. Weasley's face looked like the entire time. I have to go and get the lyrics for 'Don't Let Me Get Me' now, so, TOODLES!  
  
BY THE WAY: I DON'T OWN 'ONE HOT MAMA', IT BELONGS TO MR. TRACE ADKINS. 


	3. Pansy's Act

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER TRES:  
  
PANSY'S ACT  
  
*Never win first place*  
  
*I don't support the team *  
  
*I can't take direction*  
  
*And my socks are never clean*  
  
*Teachers dated me, my parents hated me*  
  
*I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right*  
  
*Everyday I fight a war against the mirror*  
  
*I can't take the person starin' back at me*  
  
*I'm a hazard to myself *  
  
*Don't let me get me*  
  
*I'm my own worst enemy*  
  
*Its bad when you annoy yourself*  
  
*So irritating*  
  
*Don't wanna be my friend no more*  
  
*I wanna be somebody else*  
  
*I wanna be somebody else, yeah*  
  
*LA told me, "You'll be a pop star*  
  
*All you have to change is everything you are."*  
  
*Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears*  
  
*She's so pretty, that just ain't me*  
  
*Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe something*  
  
*A day in the life of someone else?*  
  
*Cuz I'm a hazard to myself*  
  
*Don't let me get me*  
  
*I'm my own worst enemy*  
  
*Its bad when you annoy yourself*  
  
*So irritating *  
  
*Don't wanna be my friend no more*  
  
*I wanna be somebody else*  
  
*Don't let me get me*  
  
*I'm my own worst enemy*  
  
*Its bad when you annoy yourself*  
  
*So irritating*  
  
*Don't wanna be my friend no more*  
  
*I wanna be somebody else*  
  
*Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe something*  
  
*A day in the life of someone else?*  
  
*Don't let me get me*  
  
*Don't let me get me*  
  
*I'm my own worst enemy*  
  
*Its bad when you annoy yourself*  
  
*So irritating*  
  
*Don't wanna be my friend no more*  
  
*I wanna be somebody else*  
  
The crowd again cheered, but not nearly as loud as they did for Arthur.  
  
"Thank you!" Pansy said to the crowd, gasping for air slightly.  
  
"THANK YOU, PANSY! NEXT IS MARIETTA EDGECOMBE WILL BE SINGING 'DIRRTY' BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA!"  
  
Several of the DA Members looked fit to kill, but applauded for Marietta half~heartedly.  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
This one was fun, too! It took me forever to find out Marietta's last name!  
  
BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN 'DON'T LET ME GET ME', IT BELONGS TO MS. PINK! 


	4. Marietta's Act

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER CUATRO:  
  
MARIETTA'S ACT  
  
Marietta let the CD play through for Redman's part. She walked up onto the stage at her first verse. All the boys' jaws visibly dropped. While Pansy was wearing flares and a tight shirt, and Mr. Weasley was just wearing robes, Marietta really pushed the envelope. She had on SHORT skirt and a spaghetti strap tank top that exposed her belly.  
  
*Oh, I'm overdue*  
  
*Give me some room*  
  
*I'm comin' through*  
  
*Paid my dues*  
  
*In the mood*  
  
*Me and the girls gonna shake the room*  
  
*DJ's spinning*  
  
*Let's get dirty*  
  
*I need that, uh, to get me off*  
  
*Sweat until my clothes come off*  
  
With that, she took off her tank to reveal a bathing suit top. The girls were getting jealous of all the attention the boys were giving Marietta.  
  
*It's explosive, speakers are pumping*  
  
*Still jumping, six in the morning*  
  
*Table dancing, glasses are mashing*  
  
*No question, time for some action*  
  
*Temperature's up*  
  
*About to erupt*  
  
*Gonna get my girls*  
  
*Get your boys*  
  
*Gonna make some noise*  
  
*Wanna get rowdy*  
  
*Gonna get a little unruly*  
  
*Get it fired up in a hurry*  
  
*Wanna get dirty*  
  
*It's about time that I came to start the party*  
  
*Sweat dripping over my body*  
  
*Dancing getting just a little naughty*  
  
*Wanna get dirty*  
  
*It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Ah, heat is up*  
  
*So ladies, fellas*  
  
*Drop your cups*  
  
*Body's hot*  
  
*Front to back*  
  
*Now move your ass*  
  
*I like that*  
  
*Tight hip huggers*  
  
*Shake a little somethin'*  
  
*I need that, uh, to get me off*  
  
*Sweat until my clothes come off*  
  
*Let's get open, cause a commotion*  
  
*We're still going, eight in the morning*  
  
*There's no stopping, we keep it popping*  
  
*Hot rocking, everyone's talking*  
  
*Give all you got*  
  
*Just hit the spot*  
  
*Gonna get my girls*  
  
*Get your boys*  
  
*Gonna make some noise*  
  
*Rowdy*  
  
*Gonna get a little unruly*  
  
*Get it fired up in a hurry*  
  
*Wanna get dirty*  
  
*It's about time that I came to start the party*  
  
*Ooh sweat dripping over my body*  
  
*Dancing getting just a little naughty*  
  
*Wanna get dirty*  
  
*It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Here it comes, it's the one*  
  
*You've been waiting on*  
  
*Get up, get it up*  
  
*Yup, that's what's up*  
  
*Giving just what you want*  
  
*To the maximum*  
  
*Uh oh, here we go*  
  
*You can tell when the music*  
  
*Starts to drop*  
  
*That's when we take it*  
  
*To the parking lot*  
  
*And I bet you somebody's*  
  
*Gonna call the cops*  
  
*Uh oh's, here we go's*  
  
*Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah . . .*  
  
Again, she let the CD play through Redman's part. This time, however, she started dancing and dancing with the guys. She went over to Roger Davies and started working it when the music started back up and she sung the song from where she was.  
  
*Wanna get rowdy*  
  
*Gonna get a little unruly*  
  
*Get it fired up in a hurry*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time that I came to start the party*  
  
*Sweat dripping over my body*  
  
*Dancing getting just a little naughty*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Rowdy*  
  
*Gonna get a little unruly*  
  
*Get it fired up in a hurry*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time that I came to start the party*  
  
*Ooh sweat dripping over my body*  
  
*Dancing getting just a little naughty*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Rowdy*  
  
*Gonna get a little unruly*  
  
*Get it fired up in a hurry*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time that I came to start the party*  
  
*Sweat dripping over my body*  
  
*Dance and getting just a little naughty*  
  
*Wanna get dirrty*  
  
*It's about time for my arrival*  
  
*Uh, what*  
  
The song ended here, and the boys were on their feet, while the girls clapped politely.  
  
"THANK YOU, MISS EDGECOMBE! THAT WAS A ~ER~ WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE! NEXT IS HARRY POTTER SINGING 'WATCH YOUR BACK' BY BENNY CASSETTE! LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MISS EDGECOMBE!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Heeheehee! You can hurt me if you like, but I don't like Marietta so she does this and the girls will. . .Oops! I can't tell you that! I loved this chapter! OK, just for the record, Ilike all the chapters!  
  
BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN 'DIRRTY', CHRISTINA AND REDMAN DO! 


	5. Harry's Act

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER CINCO:  
  
HARRY'S ACT  
  
"First of all, before I start, I would like to say today is my birthday!" Several people clapped and cheered for Harry. "OK, you can start the song now!"  
  
*You gotta be careful*  
  
*You never know who's around*  
  
*Look over your shoulder*  
  
*I'm right behind you *  
  
*I see you watchin'*  
  
*Two steps behind me, stalkin'*  
  
*Knock me, tryin' to stop me from my monopoly*  
  
*Wait, stop, and see what I do next*  
  
*If you win then, you'll be scared and stressed*  
  
*I've seen your type, all hype*  
  
*And no substance*  
  
*We bang hard like snares in percussion*  
  
*You can't intimidate men like me*  
  
Ginny started laughing, while she was cheering in the front row, because she thought about how much this song SOUNDED Harry.  
  
*You bring a knife to a gunfight*  
  
*Winning's unlikely*  
  
*Follow me, go ahead, I'm watching your shadow*  
  
*The snakes in the grass get caught by the rattles*  
  
*Skedattle, slam, you been defeated*  
  
*You're messing with a guerilla*  
  
*Who told you to beat it*  
  
*Bleed it, beep it, whatever you want*  
  
*Make a million dollars*  
  
*Go ahead and punt*  
  
*You still get no respect*  
  
*It just don't matter*  
  
*Rat~ta~tat~tat and all the punks scatter*  
  
*I'm. .Right. .Behind you. .So you better (uh)*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Once in awhile*  
  
*Things can get drastic*  
  
*Classic, cases of fools made from plastic*  
  
*Living in the city*  
  
*Oppression is king*  
  
*Survival of the fittest is a real thing*  
  
*One second you're breathing, the next second you're not*  
  
*One minute you're standing, the next minute you're dropped*  
  
*357's or AK~47's*  
  
*All tools that create 187's*  
  
*A learning departure*  
  
*To hell in a heaven*  
  
*No matter if you rich, or live like a peasant*  
  
*The nicest guy, or the finest girl*  
  
*Or the toughest gangster, with and O.G. Curl*  
  
*I live in peace, but folks still be testing me*  
  
*Your best friend today, tomorrow your worst enemy*  
  
*You never know who's planning to jack*  
  
*That's why I'm tryin' to warn you people*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
*I'm. .Right. .Behind you. .So you better (uh)*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Can you hear me?*  
  
*Can you feel me?*  
  
*Can you see me?*  
  
*I'm right here. . .Haha!*  
  
*WATCH YOUR BACK!*  
  
*Watch your back*  
  
*I'm. .Right. .Behind you. .So you better (uh)*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Jump back!*  
  
*I'm. .Right. .Behind you. .So you better (uh)*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your Watch your Watch your back*  
  
*Watch your back!*  
  
"Thank you! I had a lot of fun singing that and I think that that kind of describes my life. I mean, I will always have to watch my back for my entire life."  
  
"THANKS HARRY FOR THAT INSIGHT. NEXT UP IS HANNAH ABBOT SINGING 'REFLECTION' BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
I had fun writing that one, too. I really think that this song is Harry. He always seems to have to watch his back. And if you change some of the words around to where it fits the wizarding world, I think it describes him even more!  
  
BY THE WAY: I DON'T OWN 'WATCH YOUR BACK', IT BELONGS TO MR. BENNY CASSETTE. THE SONG IS ON 'THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS' WHICH IS WHERE I FIRST HEARD IT. IT IS PLAYING DURING THE ~TUNA/VINCE FIGHT~ SCENE! 


	6. Hannah's Act

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER SIES:  
  
HANNAH'S ACT  
  
Hannah walked out wearing a floor~length black skirt with sparkles and a red v~neck sweater. "Hello. Um, I am glad to be here and I hope you like my song," she said nervously.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who am I inside  
  
Everybody was sitting down and swaying in time to the music. This song was definitely slower than the first songs, which had you dancing fastly.  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
The crowd started clapping to the beat while they swayed. They were really getting into the song.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
The crowd was on its feet, cheering. So far, the contest was between Mr. Weasley and Hannah.  
  
"Oh my! That was fun!" Hannah said, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"THANK YOU, HANNAH! THAT WAS A SPECTACULAR SHOW! NEXT UP IS COLIN CREEVEY, DENNIS CREEVEY, ZACHARIAS SMITH, BLAISE ZABINI, AND MICHEAL CORNER PERFORMING 'DIGITAL GETDOWN' BY N*SYNC!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
I love that song! I don't think I would ever see a Slytherin performing with two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw. In this story, Blaise is a guy, OK? Ha ha, they are going to be singing N*Sync!  
  
BY THE WAY: I DON'T OWN 'REFLECTION', IT IS THE PROPERTY OF MS. CHRISTINA AGUILERA. 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. This, by the way, is named 'Numbing and Healing'. Please read it later!  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
It has come to my attention that some people in this Mixed-Up Fanfiction World don't like reading a chapter in a SONGFIC that is just lyrics and filler text. I am sorry if you are one of those people, and I WILL try to make more chapters that have some kind of plot in them.  
  
THANK YOU'S  
  
1~Line-from Denmark~ Thank you for liking it! I will try to write more soon!  
  
2~some1~ Thanks to you too! Sometimes, I get a song in my head that I think would be perfect, then I don't think of a good plot for the song. Yes, it WILL be R/Hr, eventually.  
  
3~anon.~ Yes, well, it WAS supposed to be funny. I am sorry if you don't like my writing style, but. . . Also, before I go on and on about flames, this was constructive criticism, right?  
  
4~x Fire and Ice x~ Thanks! I hope you like the rest of my chapters as well!  
  
5~Serenity Blossom~ Thanks!  
  
6~Scarysecrets~ LMAO! That would be funny! Um. . . Actually I don't know if McG will sing. Something you should read if you wanna read McG rap is ! It is hilarious! (McG is my nickname for McGonagall! Hehehe!)  
  
7~hallo hallo who~ I am thinking about having Hermione singing 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Rait. I saw it in a story where Ron and Hermione realize they like each other. In that story, however, they aren't singing, it is just the plot.  
  
8~HermionesTwin1~ Thanks for reading it!  
  
9~PhoenixTears101~ I love that scene in 'Fast and the Furious' and it really does fit him! Hope you read more! 


	8. Realizations & Shushes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS AFFILIATES! I WANT TO, THOUGH, SO IF MS. J. K. Rowling EVER DECIDES TO SELL, I AM UP FOR IT AND WILL GIVE HER FULL CREDIT FOR PREVIOUS WORKS.  
  
INTRODUCTION: Diagon Alley is holding a singing contest for Hogwarts students because of He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named! Students' parents are also allowed to compete. This is a SongFic, so if you don't like them, then I suggest you get out now! No, really, you don't have to leave and I would love you to read because this is my 2nd Fic, and nobody read/reviewed my 1st one. I ended up deleting it. It was called "Numbing and Healing."  
  
MADAM LEX *~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
CHAPTER SEITA  
  
Ron Weasley laughed out loud with the rest of the pub when the singers' names and the song were announced. Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, and Harry had met up during Hannah's turn and found a small alcove to stand in. Dennis, Colin, Blaise, Zacharias, and Michael walked up to the stage looking extremely self~conscient.  
  
The quintet started singing and dancing in a very boy band manner in very boy band outfits.  
  
Hermione was singing the song and dancing with them, as was Penelope, as they were both born into muggle families and were girls. Dean and Justin Finch~Fletchley weren't singing, but perhaps that was because they were boys. The quintet and the girls were reaching the chorus now and the twins, Ron, and Harry were watching Hermione intently. Ron started thinking 'God, she is just so cute when she does that.'  
  
(AN! I know that is kind of cliché, but hey, it's my story. And, I needed to get Ron/Hermione in there somewhere.)  
  
Harry noticed the dreamy look on Ron's face and looked to where he was staring. 'Why can't they just figure out that they like each other?' he thought to himself. He nudged the twins and Ginny and pointed out Ron. The twins were about to say something, when Ginny and Harry told them to shush.  
  
The song ended and Hermione was one of the ones clapping the hardest. Colin and Dennis walked down the stage and were greeted by dozens of Gryffindors. Michael went over to Cho, Terry, and their Ravenclaw friends. Zacharias jumped off the stage to go sit with Ernie and the other Hufflepuffs, and Blaise tried to slip away before the Slytherins started to give him the third degree.  
  
"THANK YOU BOYS! NEXT WILL BE HERMIONE GRANGER SINGING 'SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT' BY BONNIE RAIT!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Thank you, thank you, for reading this chapter! Hope people liked it because there is no direct singing and you start to see a little bit of Ron/Hermione! That is the only ship I ride. Well, check my profile and you will see a few exceptions.  
  
By the way: I don't own 'Digital Getdown', it belongs to Misters Justin, Chris, Joey, Lance, and JC. 


	9. Hermione Wants Ron To Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue!  
  
Hope you like this chapter! Ron and Hermione all the way!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
"Her-Hermione?!" Ron spluttered. The other boys just looked shocked. Ginny, however, smiled to herself. She knew what the song said, and she hoped a certain somebody got the hint. As she walked to the stage, Ron asked, "Where are you going Gin-Gin?"  
  
"I have something I need to do."  
  
Hermione was already up on the stage. She spoke into the microphone, "As much as I love this song, I wouldn't be doing this if a certain red-haired girl hadn't begged me and told me it was the right song for the situation. She, Ginny, is here now to talk to you all before I embarrass myself."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione.I think," a few people laughed. "Anyways, I heard this song awhile ago and I thought it fit Hermione's situation perfectly. This is going to be fun!"  
  
Hermione walked back up to the stage, her face slightly pink from a mixture of the lights and nervousness/embarrassment. "You can start the song now."  
  
There was a sort of long intro so she started swaying.  
  
*People are talking*  
  
*Talking 'bout people*  
  
*I hear them whisper*  
  
*You won't believe it*  
  
*They think we're lovers*  
  
*Kept under covers*  
  
*I just ignore it*  
  
*But they keep saying*  
  
Harry's and the twins' faces lit up when they realized who she was singing about. They turned to face the youngest Weasley son, smiling mischievously.  
  
*We laugh just a little too loud*  
  
*We stand just a little too close*  
  
*We stare just a little too long*  
  
*Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darling*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about  
  
*How about love?*  
  
The sad part of it was that Ron seemed to be the only one from Hogwarts that didn't get it; everyone else knew that they secretly liked each other. Hell, even the Slytherins knew. Ron was rocking back and forth in his chair, humming.  
  
*I feel so foolish, I never noticed*  
  
*You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?*  
  
*It took a rumor to make me wonder*  
  
*Now I'm convinced I'm going under*  
  
*Thinking 'bout you every day*  
  
*Dreaming 'bout you every night*  
  
*Hoping that you feel the same way*  
  
*Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'*  
  
She repeated the chorus, swaying and getting into the song.  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*A little mystery to figure out*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*How about love, love, love, love?*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*Let's give them something to talk about*  
  
*How about love, love, love, love?*  
  
She sang the chorus one last time. She bowed her head at the end, and the pub jumped up and clapped enthusiastically. Hermione looked over at Ron and her face fell. She walked down to the table.  
  
"Hermione! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed in a happy voice.  
  
She glanced at Harry, the twins, and Ginny and they shook their heads sadly. Aww, man. I was hoping he would take the hint, but no.  
  
"THANK YOU, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER! LOVELY SONG! NEXT WE HAVE LUNA LOVEGOOD SINGING 'IRONIC' BY ALANIS MORSIETTE!"  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. The song belongs to Bonnie Raitte. I am sorry that I went back to filler text and lyrics, but this chapter is just so 'Hermione likes Ron'.and I like this song. I am not begging for reviews, flames will be accepted, though I don't prefer them, but.PLEASE REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	10. Irony & Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ironic' or 'Harry Potter' or 'All I Have To Give'. There! I said it! Are you happy now? *Sobs uncontrollably*  
  
There is going to be fluff in this chapter, but it makes it sweet. Ron/Hermione major!  
  
Luna walked up to the stage, amid laughing and/or general ignorance. There was even a few boos heard from the crowd. Only Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry clapped the hardest. Ron yelled out over the crowd, "You guys need to bloody clap and like her because Luna is cool and a good person! A little weird, but cool!" Hermione looked at him in an expression that clearly said, "You are NOT helping!" Ron, being the ignorant prat he was, continued, "You guys clapped for Marietta, why not Luna? She is also an excellent fighter."  
  
"How do you know?" a random student yelled from the audience.  
  
"I saw her. Mind you, I was also delirious a bit then. But I still saw her fight." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were shaking their heads praying that he wouldn't give away too much about the Department of Mysteries fight.  
  
"What fight?" the same student asked.  
  
"The fight in the Depa. . . ." He couldn't continue because Harry had rugby-tackled Ron covering his mouth. "Don't speak another word," he hissed. "I think what Ron was trying to say was, 'Just watch Luna'. They're all yours Luna."  
  
Luna looked around sheepishly as the attention came back to her. "O-Kay. Here goes."  
  
The song started up, and Luna actually had a good voice. While the crowd was preoccupied with her and her voice, Harry and the others started to lecture Ron.  
  
"Ron, that could have completely blown up everything-"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Does anything go through that mangy red haired skull of yours?"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What would your father say?"  
  
"Mum! Don't tell him where I am!"  
  
"He already knows," came the voice of his father.  
  
"Dad, I am SO sorry! I-Really I didn't mean it to go that far, but-well- that lousy good for nothing kid kept asking questions and I was getting into all the attention."  
  
"Don't worry, I am not going to punish you. I think making you sing your song next, with the girl up on the stage with you, will be enough punishment for you."  
  
"Than-No way! That is NOT happening! She is not going to be on stage with me! Besides, there will other boys singing, it wouldn't work!"  
  
"Don't worry. Because of your big mouth, the guys will have the girls they are sing to on stage as well."  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" came Harry's voice. "Please don't do this to me! You like me, don't you?"  
  
"Dad!" That was the twins, simultaneously. "Harry's right, for once," Harry glowered at the two. "You like us, don't you?"  
  
"Ok, hold on. Number one: Harry is going to be embarrassed because he needs some humor in his life. Number two: The Terrible Twins are going to be embarrassed because they dropped out of school. So here is what is going to happen. I will go up ahead of you, while you stay behind the curtain. Then, I will make an announcement, and Summon the four girls on stage and direct them to stools. You will sing, you will bow, then you will give the girls a kiss on THE CHEEK! Harry, are you listening to me? ON THE CHEEK!" He then left to go somewhere.  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred and George looked horrified. "Well, maybe we should go tell Seamus to get ready for utmost embarrassment," Fred added grimly.  
  
"What in bloody Hell was that all about?" Hermione asked perplexedly. The boys jumped, not realizing she had been there the whole time. "And why did Mr. Weasley single you out Harry?"  
  
"Erm-I don't know?" Harry answered, clearly lying.  
  
"'Mione? Did you just cuss? Wicked!"  
  
Everybody started clapping after he finished speaking. First they were shocked, then they realized Luna must have finished singing. "Well. . . That was ironic. And THAT'S ironic because of the song Luna was just singing."  
  
The announcer came over the intercom, "THIS NEXT ACT WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT. A CERTAIN SOMEONE HAS COME TO ME ASKING NOT TO ANNOUNCE THE STUDENTS SINGING OR THE SONG THEY WILL BE SINGING. GIVEN TO CIRCUMSTANCES, WE WILL HAVE A SHORT FIVE MINUTE BREAK."  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred and George made their way to the stage, to go behind the curtains. They met Seamus halfway there. "Seamus, before you ask, Ickle Ronniekins had to open his mouth so now the entire group is suffering," George told him.  
  
Seamus' jaw dropped. "How are we suffering?"  
  
"My dad has decided to Summon each of our crushes/girlfriends up to the stage. THEN, we get to sing to them and at the end we have to kiss them on the cheek. Which he impressed onto Harry very greatly."  
  
"FIVE MINUTE BREAK UP! PLEASE GET TO YOUR SEATS."  
  
Mr. Weasley came to the stage. Several people started clapping and shouting 'Encore!'  
  
"No sorry, there will be no encore. I am up here again because I will be the one to introduce the next act. But before I do that, I need to Summon a few things-er, ones. ACCIO HERMIONE GRANGER, ACCIO VIRGINIA WEASLEY, ACCIO KATLYN BELL, ACCIO ANGELINA JOHNSON, ACCIO LAVENDER BROWN." With that, the five said girls zoomed onto the stage surrounding the red head. "Terribly sorry about that." The girls just glared. He directed them to five stools spread a distance apart. "If you would take a seat, we can now begin."  
  
The five behind the curtain audibly gasped. "He can't do this to us!" Ron said indignantly. "Well, now we know why dad made sure Harry kissed on the cheek. Otherwise he would have snogged poor Gin-Gin," Fred snorted.  
  
Back to the six on stage: "The reason you are up here today is because you will be serenaded by five charming boys. I will blindfold you and then they will come out, and at the very end you will get a surprise and be able to remove your blindfold."  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Can we please NOT use the blindfolds?" Hermione asked pleadingly.  
  
"Fine. No blindfolds."  
  
"So sit, enjoy the show." With that the music started. Hermione gasped. "I know this song. It's Backstreet Boys' 'All I Have to Give'." Nine sighs (*Not the sighs like 'Aww, isn't that so cute' but as in 'Do I have to do this?'*) could be heard from the stage and back stage. The boys walked out in matching white robes/outfits.  
  
Ron: I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
  
but I'll be there to make you smile.  
  
Harry: I don't have a fancy car,  
  
to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.  
  
Fred: I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know  
  
George: But if you were my girl...  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart.  
  
All: But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you. . .but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
(During the first verse and chorus, they had just been at the front of the stage, dancing. When the second verse started up, they all walked to the girl they were singing to and stood in front of her.)  
  
Harry: When you talk-does it seem like he's not  
  
even listening to a word you say?  
  
Ron: That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away. . .  
  
(Hermione blushed.)  
  
George: Does he leave when you need him the most?  
  
Does his friends get all your time?  
  
Fred: Baby please...I'm on my knees  
  
(At this, the boys got down to their knees in time with the music.)  
  
praying for the day that you'll be mine!!  
  
They repeated the chorus.  
  
The girls had silent tears streaming down their faces. Joy tears, mind you.  
  
Fred and George: To you...  
  
Harry: Hey girl,  
  
Ron: I don't want you to cry no more-inside  
  
All but Seamus: All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
  
I have inside  
  
All: I Love You  
  
Angelina mouthed back 'I love you, too' to Fred and he smiled that sexy smile of his.  
  
Seamus: And I will give it to you  
  
Ron: All I can give  
  
Harry: All I can give  
  
Fred: Everything I have is for you  
  
George: But love is all I have to give  
  
They kept repeating the chorus until the music went off.  
  
The crowd cheered the loudest for the ten on stage. Even louder than they had done for Mr. Weasley. There was no contest. No matter who went next, the boys would win.  
  
Once everybody had finished taking their bows/curtsies, Fred bent forward and gave Angelina a good snog.  
  
The others laughed at his daring, but then Harry turned toward Ginny and they exchanged a light kiss. George did the same as Harry with Katie, but Seamus only gave Lavender a quick kiss on the cheek, but he whispered to Lavender that "There was more where that came from."  
  
Soon, only Ron was left to give a kiss. He and Hermione looked at each other, then the floor, then each other, then the other's hair, until finally Ron leaned forward slightly and brought his arms around her waist. "Do you mind if I kiss you?" he whispered, completely forgetting the one hundred plus wizards watching their every move. Most of the students were silently saying 'Kiss, kiss, kiss' while the adults simply wondered what was keeping the kids quiet for so long.  
  
"Not at all," she said slyly/shyly. (*Can you do that? Be sly and shy at the same time?*) "Well then, Miss Granger, I am going to kiss you now."  
  
"Be my guest," and with that they closed the gap between them and he gently placed his lips on hers.  
  
A Boeing 747 would have been put to shame with the noise the students were making. The adults were confused at first because they kept thinking, "What is so important about these two kids snogging?", when after awhile they caught on to conversations like 'Finally, I thought they would never get together' and 'You owe me 10 sickles' and even 'It was SO obvious he was singing about Krum in the first verse. I mean, come on.' 


End file.
